


雨幕

by Abscondence



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abscondence/pseuds/Abscondence
Summary: ABO小情侣甜甜恋爱（大概
Relationships: 灿勉 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	雨幕

连绵的阴雨天气让人提不起精神，雾气好像要把什么都隔绝开似的蔓延，视野中也是模糊的，只有窗户上的水珠不断纠缠，滑落，发出一点沉闷的声响。  
房间里残留着一点暧昧的味道，羽绒被里的体温似乎还没有退去，旁边却空无一人。  
金俊勉没由来地觉得失落，发情期作用于他的精神和身体，一切都很敏感，包括他的情绪也是，色调暗沉的屋子仿佛将他捕获套牢，拘禁在狭小的空间里。  
金俊勉很想骂自己一句矫情，后腰酸软无力，他艰难地撑起身抓起衣服套上，肩膀的部位松松垮垮，衣服的下摆一直到他的腿根。是朴灿烈的衣服，金俊勉抓着衣领的地方嗅了两口，轻松地下定了这个结论。  
但他人去哪儿了？  
他翻身下床，发颤的腿几乎要支撑不住自身的重量，眼疾手快地撑在面前的铺好了绒布的软凳上才没狼狈地直接跪下去，整个人都吓得清醒了不少，疲惫地揉了揉腿根，金俊勉慢吞吞地往浴室走。  
镜子里的男人看上去累极了，头发蓬松凌乱，嘴唇也是肿的，浅红甚至是发紫的吻痕从锁骨一直延伸下去，看上去甚至有些纵欲过度的意味。金俊勉抹了把脸，想要把脑子里昨晚所有的情色画面扔出去，偏偏饥饿在睡意退去后席卷而来，金俊勉抓着床前放着的巧克力掰了块放到嘴里，慢慢化开的甜味柔化了一点让人难受的饥饿感，这才挪着发软的步子往卧室外面走。  
客厅里还拉着厚重的遮光帘，只有雨声透得进来，搅动着一室的沉寂。  
暖黄的灯把黑暗驱散。  
金俊勉愣了一下，刚踩在楼梯上的脚都吓得收了回去，他正眯着眼适应光线，有些急促的脚步声就逼进了。  
“哥今天醒的好早。”  
Alpha轻车熟路地把人捞进了怀里，抱着他对付了实际距离并没有太长的楼梯——毕竟如果让金俊勉自己来，说不定会直接滚下去。  
“饿了……”金俊勉嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，手却非常配合地搂上了朴灿烈的脖子，寻了个舒服的姿势窝着。  
“我熬了粥，一会儿就可以吃。”年轻的Alpha凑上去讨一个吻，在尝到了金俊勉嘴里的甜味后放肆起来，被没什么力气的拳头捶了两下这才罢休。  
“好甜。”  
“……闭嘴。”  
他抓着朴灿烈的手按到了自己腰上，刚起床那点脆弱的情绪在信息素的安抚下烟消云散，随着对方揉捏的动作发出满意的鼻音，像只犯困的小猫。  
“哥是在和我撒娇吗？”朴灿烈的声音里有压抑不住的笑意，他知道金俊勉今天这幅疲倦的模样都该归咎于自己，也知道发情期期间的金俊勉与平时冷静理智的精英模样大相径庭，但这样的可爱真是实打实地超出了他的承受能力，心脏被填满似的，恨不得把他揣进怀里带走。  
“……这是特权。”  
发情期的Omega本来就需要Alpha陪在身边，金俊勉纵容自己的天性作祟，让这一段沉积下来的感情耀武扬威。哪怕是确立的关系以后他们也鲜少能有这样相处的时间，谁都喜欢和自己的爱人在独立私密的空间内尽情地亲近，接吻接到尽兴，做爱做到酣畅淋漓。  
“好，都听哥的。”  
朴灿烈低下头去蹭金俊勉的鼻子，手不老实地撩开了金俊勉身上过大的衣服，温热的手掌直接贴上金俊勉的皮肤揉按，腿根处颜色过深的吻痕看得朴灿烈心猿意马，更糟糕的是他现在才意识到金俊勉甚至连内裤都没穿，Omega在发情期期间的觉悟简直实诚得吓人。  
虽然一恢复正常再把这些暧昧的小细节拿来给金俊勉说只会得到对方毫不留情的肘击，但他确实在发情期非常放得开，简直就像只养乖了的野猫。  
粥快被煮的滚沸，朴灿烈把金俊勉从怀里抱出来回到厨房阻止了灶台的灾难，这才盛上两碗放着。  
他已经习惯这样来照顾金俊勉了，不管是床前的巧克力和软凳，还是方便吞咽和消化的粥，事无巨细。  
金俊勉的身体状况很好，偏偏一到发情期就差的不行，本该是正常现象下的轻微厌食和腹泻，三天下来他反而整张脸都瘦了一圈，只剩那双葡萄眼还水灵灵的，朴灿烈看着都心疼，恨不得把吃的给他硬塞下去。  
腰突然被环住，Omega散发着香味把浑身的重量都压到了朴灿烈身上，温热的吐息透过衣物附着在了朴灿烈背后，金俊勉收紧手臂，呼吸着他周身的信息素，这样黏腻难分的状态一直持续。  
金俊勉坐在朴灿烈的腿上和他有一口没一口地扒拉着碗里的粥，从胃到身体都暖和起来，饥饿被熨烫地平整服帖。  
外面仍然雨幕滂沱，甚至在房内都能听见微弱的轰鸣。金俊勉想到了以前。  
他不喜欢淋雨，寒冷从腺体开始蔓延，把全身都浇透，把本来就阴沉的心情灌溉得更为沉重。  
工作上因为性别受到的质疑，朴灿烈面对他表白的迟钝都让金俊勉觉得累极了——虽然十几分钟后他就把这个念头踢出了脑海，抓着刚从雨幕中狂奔到他身边来的朴灿烈和他接了一个冰凉又火热的吻，汲取口腔内的温度，烫的他几乎要落泪。  
“哥……”朴灿烈捏捏金俊勉的侧腰强迫他回神，在他腺体上咬了一口，颇为不满地抗议，“在想什么呢……”  
金俊勉有些好笑地瞥了他一眼，调整了个舒服的姿势继续喝自己的粥，“在想那个抱着花在雨里追了我一路的傻子。”Alpha倒是一下子蔫了，把金俊勉扣得更紧，一头枕到他的肩上。  
“我真的不是迟钝……我就是……太喜欢你了。”  
“哥太狡猾了，我什么准备都没有，就先一步自顾自地放弃了。”  
朴灿烈的呼吸撩得人有些热，他不自在地瑟缩了一下，那股熟悉的脱力感又上来了，金俊勉不想承认朴灿烈在他的发情期中总是能莫名其妙地勾起情潮的征兆，强行把这个现象归咎于和Alpha易感期的碰撞。他有些遗憾地放下了碗，转过身用私密的地方贴上了朴灿烈的腰胯，用大腿蹭着对方的腰侧，朴灿烈的耳朵很软，金俊勉张口去咬它，含在口腔里抿，甚至用牙齿碾着软骨，趴在他耳边小声地说，“抱我。”  
朴灿烈把肆意撩火的金俊勉按进了沙发里，如果不是一直跟在金俊勉身边知道他感情经历几乎为空白的话，他真想狠狠质问某人这一套都是从哪里学来的，用到过什么人身上，又或许是金俊勉天赋异禀，一开始就把他牢牢攥在手心。  
从接吻到进入的过程都顺畅得不可思议，两人的身体契合了无数次，Omega的身体暖热湿滑，一接触到Alpha便咬紧了，客厅里黏稠的水声盖不过雨，在极近的距离又异常暧昧。朴灿烈压在金俊勉身上，把他的腰托起来往里撞，贴上生殖腔翕张的小口，Omega的身体里面仿佛也有一张嘴，吮住Alpha的顶端，急不可耐地想要一个吻。他小幅度地动着腰往更深的地方操，动作放慢到极致，金俊勉能清楚的感觉到自己是怎样被完全打开的，弓着腰想要脱开残忍的欲刑，他太受不了这个了，沙发太窄，距离太近，他无处可逃，抓着自己Alpha的指尖都在发抖，情欲水涨船高淹没头顶，从眼眶决堤。  
“不要躲。”  
“你明明，很喜欢这样。”  
“我不……呜……”  
金俊勉一点反抗的动静都会换来生殖腔的一寸深入，他连朴灿烈的腰都快夹不住了，扭着屁股想要跑，又被亲到缺氧，满脑子都是淋漓的雨声。  
被雨浇透的那个傍晚他们挤在狭窄的车室里做爱，第一次尝到荤腥的朴灿烈激动又不知收敛，哪有现在这样的游刃有余，折磨得他几乎要撇下所有矜持来求欢，为了让自己好受些，他开始照顾自己挺立的欲望，濒临射精的快感连带着汁水丰沛柔软的的生殖腔都在痉挛，被撑开的口径像个套子似的箍在Alpha性器上最敏感的地方。朴灿烈压着自己突突跳动的太阳穴，也不顾金俊勉还被操着生殖腔，捉住着他的腰让他翻了个身，带出一连串含混不清的哭喊呻吟——这还不够，他打定主意要好好治一下金俊勉。  
大腿被完全分开架起，金俊勉只剩下脚能勾住朴灿烈的小腿，两人的体型差让这个体位变成了单方面辖制，金俊勉趴在沙发的靠背上，背后就是朴灿烈滚烫的胸膛，手腕被捏住按在靠背的边缘。两人的身体结合到最贴近，Omega觉得生殖腔都快要被撑破了，朴灿烈低头咬住了近在咫尺的腺体，崩断名为耐性的那根封锁线，往里面操了几十下，几乎每一次都有肉体碰到一起的响声，金俊勉的臀肉和他的耻骨相撞，红了一大片。  
“啊……慢一点……呜呜……灿烈……”  
“我不想这样……射……”  
朴灿烈克制着自己又把速度提上去了不少，偏偏守着精关不肯给一个痛快，金俊勉后悔得要死，难以言明的快感倾泻到下腹，生殖腔里的和他体温近似的体液汹涌地漫出了一大股，把整个甬道都浇透了，敏感软嫩的肉膜被入侵的粗大摩擦到发烫，他的指甲几乎要扣破沙发的套层。  
他还是射了，体内高潮的灭顶快感承接射精时的不应期和酸麻，难捱又舒服得要命，金俊勉感觉眼前都在泛白光，嗓音被糟蹋得黏糊沙哑，尖叫的尾音都发着抖。  
朴灿烈没想到金俊勉会直接被操射，索性咬破他的腺体将这场高潮的余韵延长，在满足的喟叹中再把自己嵌进了生殖腔内，在腔口涨大成结，朴灿烈向前俯身，把金俊勉的胸膛抵在了沙发上，让对方的腰腹几乎弓出了反向的C字，看上去更像把屁股主动送出去似的。  
生殖腔被撑开的隐晦疼痛混杂着微凉精液的刺激，他不适地扭腰，又被咬着耳朵威胁，“再敢乱动就用涨起来的结操你。”  
吓得他乖乖地被填了一肚子的精液，自己的淫水一起把他的肚子都要顶起来了。  
“朴灿烈你混蛋……”  
金俊勉眼眶都红了，抽着鼻子骂人，背后的Alpha见好就收，揉着他被干得发颤的腿根，落下细碎的的吻，甚至还有闲心摸摸金俊勉的腰腹，厚脸皮哄着Omega，想让他给自己生个孩子。  
“哼……看你表现……”  
“真的……？”  
“不是……哥……你……”  
“你刚刚的狠劲儿去哪儿了？”金俊勉慵懒地趴在沙发靠背上斜眼看他，眉眼间还带着情欲。  
某人兴高采烈地原形毕露，凑上去吻金俊勉有些红肿的嘴唇，手却是放在他小腹上不肯松了。


End file.
